Spicy Jelly Lollipop
by Phoenix-Flower92
Summary: fluffy oneshot Oliver insists that Lilly try a spicy lollipop, but Lilly has something else in mind....LOLIVER! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, & DON'T FLAME FOR IT!


**A/N: It's Lilly/Oliver. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ & DON'T FLAME!!!!**

"It doesn't look like a lollipop."

"Sure, it does!"

"The label is in Spanish!"

"_And_ in English!! Look under the Spanish. It's in English, clear as day. Last time I checked, 'spicy jelly lollipop' was English."

Lilly and Oliver were standing outside after school, Lilly with her arms crossed and Oliver with a hand thrust out, his fingers wrapped around a red and green wrapper of a lollipop that his Latino friend had given him.

"It looks disgusting." Lilly flat out stated, eying the wrapped up blob in Oliver's hand with a suspicious expression foreverly locked on her features.  
"But it tastes delicious." Oliver assured her.  
"It smells disgusting," Lilly added as she leaned forward, peeled the wrapper open slightly, and lightly brought her nose over the nasty-looking lollipop. "That means something. If it looks and smells disgusting, I'm naturally going to take that as a warning as it tastes disgusting, too."

"No, no, no. If it looks and smells disgusting, it's going to be _super good_."

"I don't think so. I don't trust you," Lilly shook her head and backed away from the candy in Oliver's hands, "Why are you so anxious for me to try it anyway?"

"I don't know. Maybe because we're friends?"

"Well, reality check, Oliver. Friends don't force candy don't other friends' throats. I said I didn't want it, so give it a rest!"

"Oh, Lilly! You're no fun!! Please?"

"I don't like lollipops." Lilly turned her nose up in a stuck-up manner.

"Oh, now you are just making things up!" Oliver protested, "You just ate a lollipop yesterday in homeroom!!"

"A banana lollipop," Lilly corrected him, "This happens to be a very stomach-turning spicy jelly one with a gross black covering over it that frightens me. It smells like crap. I'm not going to stick it in my mouth!"

"But I just told you it was good!"

"What's your point? You think a lot of things are good that I think are revolting."

"But I want to see your reaction to the taste."  
"Why?"

Oliver paused a moment, almost stumped at the question. Quickly he stuttered, "uh, for a Science experiment. I'm giving this lollipop to everyone in school and recording reactions. Not this same lollipop, of course, but…" he trailed off.

Lilly rolled her eyes with disbelief. "Do you even have a real reason?"

Oliver's hands became sweaty and his mind raced. Truthfully, _did _he have a reason? He had no idea. He didn't know why he was even doing this. One moment, his friend had told him to try the extremely spicy lollipop and the next; he had run up to Lilly and begged her to try it. But _why??_ There had to be _some_ reason.

"I…I don't know." He hung his head, biting his upper lip.

"I do." Lilly suddenly smiled.

"You _do??"_ Oliver questioned in astonishment.

"Yeah."

A moment of silence passed between the two teenagers.

"Well, are you going to fill me in on what you know and I don't?"

"Maybe," Lilly replied.

"_Maybe??"_ Oliver exclaimed, "What's that mean??"

"It means…" Lilly stopped to think for a second, "It means I want you to try the lollipop and I want to see your reaction because I know that you haven't really tried it. And after you try the lollipop, maybe I'll tell you."

"Oh, now _that_ is not fair at all!! You want me to stick this in my mouth just to _maybe _tell me??"

"Take it or leave it."

"Take it!! Duh!! What you know that I don't is going to haunt me if I never am able to find out!"

"Alright, fine. Take one bite of the spice jelly lollipop, and if you take it like a man, I'll tell you what I know." Lilly dared.

"No problem. How spicy can it be?"

Hesitantly, he slowly peeled the sticky goop lollipop out of its Spanish-labeled wrapper and tossed the wrapper onto the ground, not caring about littering at the moment. He made a dramatic ritual out of bringing it to his lips, as if the black outer covering of spice had been dipped in poison.

Lilly tapped her foot, "Hurry up! You are not making a manly start."

At this, Oliver, in order to make a recovery, slid the entire lollipop into his mouth. He didn't remember thinking about anything beyond this point, nothing except for 'help! Water! Water!' Spicy wasn't the correct term to use. The label should have had a bold warning that cautioned all consumers!

"Water!!" he shrieked hoarsely, his eyes watering, "Ahhhh!!! I'm burning up!!! Someone…water!!!!"

Lilly snickered, not even bothering to offer up her own water bottle. Oliver had already stumbled halfway across the schoolyard and had plunged his head into one of the water fountains, lapping water up like a puppy dog.

When he finished, he trudged back to Lilly, and before she could open her mouth to remark about his now wet t-shirt, or his not-so-manly act, he held up a hand, "That was very, very, _very_ hot. You have no idea how hot."

"Well then. Glad I didn't give in when you wanted me to eat it." Lilly casually replied, "So how exactly would you classify it on the hotness scale? Hotter than me?"

Oliver's eyes bulged out, "Excuse me???"

"Oh, don't act surprised, Ollie. You like me. I know you do. That's what I figured out. That's why you wanted me to try the lollipop—it was an excuse to talk to me."

"But—I thought you weren't going to tell me if--"

"Yes, but since you suffered so much from shoving your head into the water fountain, and since you wet your shirt and all, I decided to go ahead and let you know that I know."

She turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Oliver called, "Is that it?? You're just going to leave now? That's not right! You don't do that! You don't just make someone shove a lollipop into their mouth that is super spicy, so spicy that they have to plunge their head into a water fountain, and you don't just tell them that you figured out they think your hot and turn around to walk away. You don't _do_ that. You just _don't_!!"

With a sigh, Lilly turned back around and walked back over to a dripping Oliver, "You're right," she whispered, "That would be wrong."

She placed a hand under his chin, lifted it up, and planted a slow, small kiss on his lips. It was short, but it was very sweet…and not to mention spicy. Pulling away, she grinned, "Wow, you're right. That is one spicy lollipop."

She turned away once more.

"Wait!" Oliver called again, "Wait! You aren't rushing around for water after tasting it??"

Lilly just smiled, and after awhile, so did Oliver.


End file.
